<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сборник драбблов про М-21 и М-24 by Shantriss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889940">Сборник драбблов про М-21 и М-24</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss'>Shantriss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки об М-21 и М-24</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. М-4: Удачный день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тексты являются частью Цикла из 21 драббла об М-21 с Фандомной Битвы-2017:<br/>fk-2017.diary.ru/p213288988.htm?from=last&amp;discuss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>М-24 сидит за затертым столиком в углу полутемного задымленного помещения и потягивает пиво. Да, бывают у них и удачные дни, когда они чувствуют себя почти нормальными. Почти.<br/>М-21 отлетает к барной стойке, с хрустом влипая в нее спиной. Нос у него уже разбит, он слизывает кровь с губ и сплевывает на пол, лыбится бешено и безбашенно и издевательским жестом подзывает своего противника приблизиться и продолжить. Из дешевой коробки с дисками льется какая-то дребедень, совершенно неподходящая для полупьяной драки в баре. Противник М-21, разъяренный, как тигр, которому прищемили хвост, бросается вперед, но напарник хватает со стола ближайшую рюмку и выплескивает прозрачное содержимое ему в лицо. Мужик жмурится и матерится, протирая глаза, М-21 скалится шире и пинает его с ноги в живот. Со всех сторон раздаются поощрительные выкрики и свист, кто-то одобрительно стучит по столу, кажется - кружкой, кто-то хлопает в ладоши, вскинув руки над толпой. Гул нарастает, перекрывая навязчивую мелодию из автомата. М-24 довольно наблюдает за тем, как отрывается М-21 — он рад, что напарнику весело. Если бы тому не было весело, противник давно бы уже зажимал располосованное горло. <br/>Двадцать Четвертому тоже здорово. Его никто не трогает и не косится на его нездорового цвета кожу — все пялятся на М-21 и его противника. Сегодня все получают удовольствие от вечера.<br/>Главное — успеть вовремя сгрести напарника в охапку и утащить прочь. Вовремя — это до того, как им попытаются предъявить счет за испорченное имущество.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. М-5: Гангстер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>М-24 зол. Даже не просто зол — он в ярости. Нападавшим шеи он уже свернул, горе-информатор, сдавший его, тоже доживает свои последние мгновения. «Ну и сколько же они тебе заплатили сверху? — мысленно рычит на него М-24. — И как: стоило оно того?» Злость понемногу начинает отпускать. М-24 отшвыривает мертвое тело прочь. <br/>Со вздохом наклоняется и поднимает с земли подмятую шляпу, бережно стряхивает с нее пыль и надевает. <br/>Вот за шляпу стоило бы убить еще раз, отдельно.<br/>Шляпу эту ему Двадцать первый приволок. Утверждал, что стащил, да и до сих пор утверждает. Но на морде его такая гордость, что сразу становится понятно — купил, дурень. Для него, в подарок. М-24 помнит это, как сейчас.<br/>— Сразу же подумал, что тебе пойдет, — отмечает М-21 и нахлобучивает шляпу ему на затылок, скалится во все тридцать два зуба, разглядывая его. — Настоящий гангстер!<br/>«Гангстер» на вкус М-24 звучит как-то слишком красиво, почти благородно. Словом, не для такого, как он. «Бандит», «вор», «убийца», «союзовская шестерка» — это ближе к правде. Но М-21 называет его «гангстером» и смотрит на него восторженно, почти по-детски, и он сдвигает шляпу с затылка на самые глаза, скрывая взгляд в тени, и поднимает повыше ворот плаща. Проходя мимо первой же стеклянной витрины, он украдкой оглядывает себя и мягко улыбается — ему действительно идет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. М-7: Дети</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>М-21 возвращается к скамейке, на которой остался его дожидаться напарник, и обнаруживает, что тот не один. Прямо напротив него в паре шагов стоит ребенок. Ребенок-девочка, мелкая совсем, стоит и глазеет на М-24, и увлеченно мусолит во рту кусок какого-то лакомства. М-24 склонился вперед, опершись локтями о колени, и тоже глазеет, и на лице у него такая широкая улыбка, какую М-21 редко доводится видеть.<br/>— Прекрати так пялиться! — ворчит М-21, подходя ближе.<br/>— Да ладно тебе, — переводит на него взгляд М-24. — Глянь, я ей нравлюсь.<br/>— И с чего ты это взял? — хмурится Двадцать Первый, краем глаза наблюдая за ребенком — та принялась мусолить свой огрызок с удвоенным энтузиазмом. М-21 кривится. — По-моему, ей нравится то, что она жуёт. Погляди — слюни до локтей.<br/>Напарник хохочет:<br/>— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Не было бы ей интересно здесь, она бы жевала вон там, стоя в очереди рядом с родителями. Верно? — оборачивается обратно к девочке М-24, но та уже во все глазищи пялится на М-21.<br/>— Я серьёзно, прекращай, — бормочет он, напрягшись под этим взглядом. — Иначе когда-нибудь сочтут за педофила.<br/>Ребенок смотрит, склонив голову набок, и жуёт. М-21 начинает нервничать — этот сверлящий взгляд и равномерное движение маленьких челюстей начинают его откровенно раздражать. Что же там творится, в этой маленькой детской черепушке?<br/>— Ты переманил на себя все внимание, — вроде бы, огорченно вздыхает М-24, но улыбка у него — от уха до уха.<br/>— Больно хотелось...<br/>Внезапно, ребенок делает пару шагов и тянет вперед слюнявую ладошку, М-21 пятится. Еще чего не хватало! Платье свое замусолила, принцесса хренова, так давай теперь еще посторонних людей пачкать? «Да ну нахрен», — думает М-21, и, поспешно развернувшись, уходит прочь<br/>— Да ладно тебе, они не кусаются! — басит ему вслед М-24 и более мягко добавляет. — Ну, пока, мелочь.<br/>Тяжелые шаги сзади дают понять, что напарник все же устремился за ним вслед.<br/>Двадцать Первому все еще не по себе. Дети... Дети — это жутко. Особенно, вот такие — глазастые недочеловечки. И как М-24 может любить это? Ну, тех, которые уже взрослые и сознательные, и умеют выражать мысли словами — еще ладно. С ними, наверняка, проблем почти не бывает...<br/>Стоя у мойки в розовых перчатках и видя, как шевелятся от негодования волосы у стоящего рядом Франкенштейна, наблюдающего через дверной проем за Шинву и компанией, превращающей его дом в царство крошек и объедков, М-21 пересматривает свои взгляды на детей. Возраст — ни хрена не показатель! Взрослые дети — это тоже может быть жутко.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. М-8: Щенок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— На кровать нельзя, — нахмурился М-21, но маленькие когти продолжали царапать его колено сквозь ткань штанов. Щенок проник в его комнату сквозь щель в неплотно прикрытой двери, пока он отлучался в душ, и теперь просяще заглядывал в глаза, опираясь передними лапками о его колени. М-21 задумался: на кровать и впрямь было нельзя, но этот взгляд... Вздохнув, он сполз вниз и уселся на пол, его колени тут же оказались оккупированы пушистой тушкой. М-21 мягко завалил щенка на спину и принялся чесать грудь и живот. Тот восторженно скулил и подставлял бока под энергичные движения, маленький хвостик вертелся от удовольствия, словно лопасть вентилятора. М-21 неверяще усмехнулся. Надо же: его руки, его прикосновения могли приносить такой абсолютный восторг живому существу. Это было... от этого становилось горячо в груди, и он чувствовал, как губы расползаются уже не в ухмылке, а в улыбке.<br/>Выклянчив свою порцию ласки и почесываний, щенок завозился на коленях: повернулся вокруг своей оси пару раз, словно преследуя хвост и с тихим довольным «фуф» улегся.<br/>— Ты тут спать, что ли, намерен, — вопросил М-21 аккуратно поднимая осоловевшему и притихшему щенку сначала одно ухо, а потом другое. Нужно было бы отнести его на его спальное место — незачем приучать дрыхнуть, где захочется. Но горячий шар на коленях уже сопел так мерно и сладко, отключившись мгновенно и основательно...<br/>М-21 откинул голову на кровать, мягко перебирая короткую шелковистую шерсть под пальцами. Ничего — разочек можно. А ему прежде доводилось спать и в менее удобном положении.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. М-10: Книги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>М-21 сосредоточенно бродил между полок, хотя как раз сегодня он ничего особенно не искал — предыдущая книга была еще не дочитана. Просто эта комната, забитая под потолок изданиями разных годов, манила его тишиной и спокойствием. Довольно большое помещение, отведенное под библиотеку в доме Франкенштейна, было одним из самых спокойных уголков, возможно, даже спокойней, чем его собственная комната, в которую в любой момент мог ввалиться пылающий энтузиазмом Тао, притащить с собой за компанию Такео и начать ставить на уши все вокруг себя. Библиотекой же пользовались только трое: Франкенштейн, он сам и леди Сейра.<br/>М-21 принюхался. Книг здесь было великое множество, и пахли они все по-разному: разные материалы переплета, разная бумага, вероятно, разные типографские чернила, некоторые ощутимо пахли старостью и древностью, но ни одна — прелью, сыростью или гнилью. Очевидно, хозяин любил свою коллекцию и заботился о ней. А еще книги пахли тем, кто их читал. И именно это заставляло М-21 поводить носом, бродя мимо книжных шкафов. Своего вкуса к литературе у него, конечно же, не было. Откуда бы? Школьную программу, если он вообще когда-то получал образование, он совершенно не помнил, в Союзе их духовным развитием тоже, ясное дело, никто не занимался. Со смущением он осознавал, что названия книг и имена авторов не говорят ему практически ни о чем, так что сейчас он позволял себе полностью положиться на чужой выбор. Правда, как оказалось, леди Сейра предпочитала книги практически сплошь домоводческо-кулинарной тематики, поэтому он сосредотачивал свои поиски на запахе Франкенштейна. Исключая книги сугубо-научного содержания он, как натуральная ищейка, шел по следу прочитанных хозяином дома книг и, стоит признать, пока ни разу не остался недоволен. <br/>М-21 втянул сухой воздух. Вот оно! Какую-то книгу босс вернул на место буквально вчера-сегодня. Двадцать Первый аккуратно тянет за корешок. Хмм... «Сборник Мировой классической литературы. Том 1», — звучит не более и не менее привлекательно, чем любое другое название. Ну что ж, ведь можно изучить и составить свое собственное мнение. М-21 засовывает книгу подмышку и не спеша направляется к себе в комнату.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. М-14: Деньги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>М-21 никогда прежде не имел достаточно денег для того, чтобы на что-то их откладывать. Точно так же, как не имел достаточно смелости, чтобы желать чего-то настолько весомого или крупного, чтобы для приобретения этого требовалось накопить определенную сумму и еще, пожалуй самое главное, он никогда не мог быть уверенным в том, что у него будет еще какой-то день, кроме «сегодня». Ни он, ни М-24 не знали, что случится с ними через день или два, поэтому загадывать на будущее, мечтать, планировать — все это было прежде ему незнакомо. И даже теперь, обосновавшись в доме Франкенштейна и получив в свое распоряжение самую настоящую зарплатную карту с регулярными поступлениями, он все еще не мог переучить себя, отказаться от аскетического образа жизни и осмелиться захотеть хоть чего-либо.<br/>Нерастраченная сумма на счету буквально давила на него, а он просто не мог придумать, что ему вообще может быть нужно, кроме, пожалуй, еще нескольких новых рубашек, которые на нем почти горели. Иногда им овладевала дикая идея, сделать кому-нибудь из домочадцев подарок. Леди Сейре, например, чтобы отблагодарить за заботу, скандальному мелкому благородному, хотя бы просто ради того, чтобы посмотреть на его вытянувшуюся морду лица, всегда тихому и отстраненному Райзелу, ну, или Франкенштейну — просто за все... Вот только что он вообще знал о подарках? Что можно подарить девушке, чтобы сделать ей приятное? Какой подарок вызвал бы поменьше насмешек по поводу «неэлегантности»? Что вообще, кроме чая, может заинтересовать Ноблесс? А что можно подарить преуспевающему директору престижной школы?.. М-21 мысленно смеялся над собственной глупостью и растущая сумма на его счету оставалась по-прежнему почти нетронутой.<br/>Проблема решилась внезапно и сама собой с появлением в доме бывших членов ДА-5. Если М-21 не умел тратить, то Тао — в противоположность ему и Такео, невозможно было удержать от беспрерывного скупания всего и вся. М-21 просто не мог понять, в какую черную дыру хакер спускает все те деньги, что регулярно выклянчивает у Франкенштейна в виде премий и надбавок, а также у них со снайпером. Но его это не особенно волновало. Что бы там ни сгребал Тао — он в этом души не чаял. И если у М-21 была возможность помочь ему в приобретении чего-то, что он так страстно хочет — то почему бы и нет?<br/>Как знать, возможно, глядя на этого безмерно живого и вечно чего-то жаждущего парня, он и сам, наконец, научится мечтать и желать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>